King Of Fighters 2000 Female Fighters Story EX0
by Ben Jonas
Summary: The prequel to the King Of Fighters 2001 EX series. See where it all began.


Prelude: A short time ago, my friend made a bet with me, saying that I had to write a fanfic within five days, since my stories usually take about three weeks or more to write. With such limited time on my hands, I decided to write a prequel to the King of Fighters 2001 Female Fighters Story EX series. What you see before you is the end result of five days of brainstorming, tooling, and adjustments. I hope you enjoy it, because I had a blast writing it. And if this story seems rushed, well, now you know what happens when I have to work under time constraints. And as for that bet, well, let's just say I'm now $20 richer. And now, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: The King of Fighters is a property of Eolith and owned by SNK (who are now known as SNK Neo Geo, who are a subsidiary of Playmore. Got it? Good!)  
  
Ben Jonas presents:  
  
The King of Fighters 2000 Female Fighters Story EX: Part 0- Prequel Insanity  
  
Note: This story takes place before the events of EX1 and EX2.  
  
Our story begins in Southtown Park, where Mai Shiranui, Yuri Sakazaki, and Kasumi Todoh have all formed their own team for the King of Fighters 2000 tournament.  
  
Yuri Sakazaki: Now, all we need is one more member to join the team, and we'll be all set.  
  
Kasumi Todoh: We'd better hurry. Registration for the tournament starts tomorrow, and all the good people are already taken.  
  
Mai Shiranui: We can't use Chizuru or Xiangfei, since they're both busy at their respective jobs.  
  
Hinako Shijo: Excuse me. I heard you needed a fourth member for the King of Fighters 2000 tournament. I was wondering if I could be that fourth member.  
  
Kasumi: Who are you?  
  
Hinako: I'm Hinako Shijo, loveable, wealthy schoolgirl and head student of the Shijo Sumo School.  
  
Yuri: Did you just say... wealthy? As in lots of money wealthy?!  
  
Hinako: Uh, yes.  
  
Yuri *thinking to herself*: Yes! This is my chance to earn some serious green! No more sleeping on shredded newspapers for me.  
  
Yuri: Well then, if you want to be on the team, you must first make a little wager with me.  
  
Hinako: And that is... ?  
  
Yuri: If you can defeat me in battle, you will become the fourth member of our team. If I win, however, I get 1/10th of your entire fortune. Deal?  
  
Hinako: *shrugs* Fair enough. Let's do this!  
  
A couple minutes later, at a conveniently placed concrete platform in the middle of the park:  
  
Yuri: The rules are simple: knock me off of the platform, and you're on the team. Lose, and go home with a lighter purse. Are you ready?  
  
Hinako: I certainly am!  
  
Yuri: Let's fight!  
  
Yuri charged toward Hinako at a furious pace. Just as she was about to perform her "Chou Upper"...  
  
Hinako: *GASP!* Oh my god! Is that Robert Garcia making out with King?!  
  
Yuri *shocked*: What the ruck?! Where?!  
  
Having distracted Yuri, Hinako ran up toward her, grabbed her, and tossed her off of the platform, leaving the Kyokugen girl with a faceful of dirt.  
  
Hinako: I win! I can't believe you fell for it.  
  
Yuri *angered*: HEY! That was a cheap trick!  
  
Hinako: Was it? Or did your emotions simply get the better of you?  
  
Yuri *angry*: GRRRRR!!  
  
Mai: *places her hand on Yuri's shoulder* Settle down, Yuri. At least we got our fourth teammate.  
  
Yuri: Yes, at least WE got our fourth teammate. But what about me? Not only have I been beaten by a 16 year-old female sumo wrestler and missed my chance at getting rich quick, I now have to put up with her and Kasumi for the next few days. Oh yes, everything's coming up roses for me. At least my friends and family weren't around to see this.  
  
A couple days later, at the King of Fighters 2000 tournament in Southtown:  
  
Kasumi: Are you ready for this, Hinako?  
  
Hinako: Almost. I'm going to get in one last training session before the tournament starts. I've been asked by Shingo to be his sparring partner. Can you believe it? I get to train with THE Shingo Yabuki! See you in a few minutes! *exits the locker room*  
  
Kasumi *thinking to herself*: Dammit! I won't be able to make my move on Shingo with her around! I guess I'll have to wait until another time...  
  
Moments later, at the Southtown basketball courts:  
  
Hinako: SHINGO!  
  
Shingo Yabuki: Are you Hinako Shijo?  
  
Hinako: Yes I am!  
  
Shingo: Excellent! Welcome to the King of Fighters! I'm Shingo Yabuki.  
  
Hinako: Pleased to meet you, Shingo. By the way, why do you want to spar with me?  
  
Shingo: I like working out with the new contestants before the tournament starts. It helps keep me in shape and figure out what certain fighters' strengths/weaknesses are. Whenever you're ready, let's get started.  
  
Hinako: Okay!  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Shingo: Whew! That was fun.  
  
Hinako: So, how'd I do?  
  
Shingo: It's too early for me to judge, but I'd say you've got potential.  
  
Hinako: Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. See you in the tournament. Later!  
  
Shingo: Bye, Hinako! *thinking to himself* Yeah, you've got potential; the potential to suck ass!  
  
Benimaru Nikaido: So, how'd your little date with Hinako go?  
  
Shingo *blushing*: WHA?! It wasn't a date, it was a training session!  
  
Benimaru: Right, training session. How did the new girl do?  
  
Shingo: In a word: terrible! All she tried to do was slap and grab me; she has no moves of redeeming quality whatsoever. I'm quite disappointed. Maybe I should've asked Kasumi to be my training partner instead.  
  
Benimaru: Maybe she was distracted by your good looks.  
  
Shingo: You really think so?!  
  
Benimaru: *shrugs* Who knows? The world's full of beautiful ladies; one day, Shingo, some girl's going to come your way, jump right into your lap and say "Take me home with you". Maybe Hinako is the one...  
  
Shingo: You're joking, right? I refuse to date anyone who can't even put up a good fight!  
  
Benimaru: Suit yourself. Anyways, the Female Fighters Team will be fighting first. We'll see if what you say about Hinako is true. Let's get a move-on; the fight starts in a few minutes.  
  
Benimaru and Shingo headed back to the Southtown Stadium.  
  
A few minutes later, inside the Female Fighters' locker room...  
  
Yuri: *places hands on top of Mai's, Hinako's, and Kasumi's hands* One team...  
  
Mai, Hinako, and Kasumi: ...for women EVERYWHERE!  
  
Yuri: Are you okay, Mai? You didn't sound very enthusiastic back there.  
  
Mai: Andy and I got into a fight yesterday.  
  
*cue flashback*  
  
At the Fatal Fury team's hotel room at the Five Seasons Southtown:  
  
Mai: Andy! Why can't I be on your team this year?  
  
Andy Bogard: Sorry, Mai, but big brother insisted that Blue Mary be on our team this year.  
  
Mai: But why?  
  
Andy: If I had a choice, I would've placed you on the team. Unfortunately, the final vote was 3-1 in favor of replacing you with Mary for this year's team. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do.  
  
Mai *annoyed*: Hmph! I don't care! I'm still going to follow you everywhere you go, teammate or not.  
  
Andy: Will you please stop acting so childish?  
  
Mai: Childish? Me? All I want to do is be to close to you, An-dee.  
  
Andy *angry*: Dammit, Mai! Stop suffocating ME! *listen closely, and you can hear Mai's heart breaking into pieces*  
  
Mai *heartbroken*: ANDY! YOU JERK!! *SOB!* *runs out the door*  
  
Andy *shocked* MAI! WAIT! That's not what I meant to say...  
  
Joe Higashi: Nice going, loverboy. You just earned me ten bucks.  
  
Terry Bogard: RRRRRR! *hands Joe ten bucks*  
  
Andy *shocked*: You guys bet on my argument with Mai?!  
  
Terry: It wasn't really a bet; more like a gentlemen's wager.  
  
Blue Mary Ryan: I have to admit, that was pretty cold-hearted saying that Mai was suffocating you.  
  
Andy: But she follows me everywhere! At work, at home, at the Shiranui shrine, in training at some secluded location; I need time to breathe too, you know.  
  
Mary: She loves you. Her willingness to follow you everywhere, even to the very ends of earth, is something that most men would kill for. Maybe if you apologize and tell her how much you care for her, she'll give you the time you need alone.  
  
Terry: Come on, Cupid. Fire your arrow of love and get me my ten dollars back.  
  
Joe: Is that a be... I mean, wager?  
  
Terry: It sure is.  
  
Joe: You're on! Screw up big for me, Andy, and make me rich.  
  
Andy: You guys are right. Unfortunately, my apology will have to wait until after Mai's team fights their first battle tomorrow. I'll be back shortly. Oh, and Joe, better enjoy your victory while you still can, because, as they say, "A fool and his money are soon parted".  
  
Joe: HEY!  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kasumi: He said you were suffocating him? Man, that's harsh.  
  
Yuri: Don't let it get to you. We'll help you through this in whatever way we can.  
  
Mai: Thanks guys. Now let's go out and show them who the real Queens of Fighters are!  
  
Everyone: YEAH!  
  
Yuri: But before we do that, we have to decide the order...  
  
Hinako: First!  
  
Mai: Second!  
  
Kasumi: Third!  
  
Yuri *stunned*: Uh... striker? *thinking to herself* Aw jeez! Just when I thought that this nightmare week was over, it comes back to bite me in the butt. Please don't let this week end on a sour note.  
  
With that, the Female Fighters team headed off to face their mystery opponents.  
  
At the Southtown Shopping Center (or Centre, if you're from Europe), the Female Fighters team gathered to face their first opponent.  
  
Hinako: So, where are our opponents?  
  
Kasumi: They should be here any minute now.  
  
Yuri: Look! Here they come! I see some guy with an eye patch, a woman in suspenders and a tie, Maxima, and... oh no... K'!!  
  
Kasumi *shocked* What?! We have to fight K's team first?!  
  
Vanessa: So, these are our first opponents, huh? They look like a bunch of Chupa Chumps to me.  
  
Ramon: You say they're chumps; I'd say that they'll make for one interesting throw-down *heh-heh!*.  
  
K': This is the first team we have to fight? I'm somewhat disappointed, but then again, first-round matches usually are disappointing.  
  
Maxima: Don't jump to conclusions, K'. That new girl in the beret looks pretty dangerous.  
  
K': Are you mocking me?  
  
Maxima: Possibly...  
  
Hinako: What's everyone so worried about? That K' fellow doesn't look so tough. I'll toss him like a salad.  
  
Both Hinako and K' stepped up to face each other.  
  
K': You there, in the beret. *points to Hinako* Who are you and what's your fighting style?  
  
Hinako: I'm Hinako Shijo, master of the Shijo sumo wrestling fighting style.  
  
K': *Snicker!* You? A sumo wrestler? You're joking, right?  
  
Maxima *while scanning Hinako*: She's telling the truth, K'.  
  
K': Is that so? Don't worry, sumo girl, I'll make this one quick and save you from suffering any further humiliation.  
  
Hinako *annoyed/angered*: How dare you insult the Shijo Sumo School! I'll flatten you like a pancake!  
  
K': *removes glasses* Come on, tubby. I'll knock you off like a cheap side of beef!  
  
ROUND 1- FIGHT!  
  
Hinako: Prepare to face the true might of Shijo sumo wrestling! *charges toward K'*  
  
After spending about ten seconds evading Hinako's slaps and grabs...  
  
K': Idiot. *performs his Heat Drive DM on Hinako, sending her spiraling into the air*  
  
Hinako: EEYYYAAAAAHH!!! *lands on the ground, unconscious*  
  
Kasumi and Mai: HINAKO!!  
  
Announcer: Talk about getting burned! Better stick a fork in the new girl Hinako, because she's done in only twelve seconds!  
  
Shingo: See? I was right. She does suck.  
  
Benimaru: Yes, but why did it have to be a girl?!  
  
WINNER: K'! PERFECT!  
  
K': You are a sad, sorry excuse for a fighter. If all you can do is slap and grab, then you have no right to be here.  
  
A minute later, after the Paramedics removed the now-unconscious Hinako from the battleground:  
  
Yuri: So long, Hinako. May your recovery be a long, slow, and painful one.  
  
Kasumi: Yuri! How can you be so cruel?!  
  
Yuri: She humiliated me a couple days ago. She got her comeuppance when K' blew her away. End of story.  
  
Announcer: Next up: K' versus Mai Shiranui.  
  
K': Let's see if you can put up more of a fight than your teammate did.  
  
Mai: Don't worry; I won't go down as quickly as Hinako did. *thinking to herself* Andy, where are you?  
  
Just as the fight was about to start...  
  
Andy: MAI! *runs toward Mai* Sorry I'm late.  
  
Mai: Andy! You came to cheer me on?  
  
Andy: Actually, I came to do more than that. I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. *hands Mai a stuffed bear holding a sign that says "Sowwy!"*  
  
Mai: Aw! I can't stay mad at you. *the two embrace each other*  
  
Everyone (except for K'): AWWWWW!  
  
Terry: Cha-Ching! That'll be ten bucks, Joey Jo-Joe!  
  
Joe: ARRRR! *hands Terry ten bucks*  
  
K': *turns his back on the joyous event* Tsch! How foolish!  
  
Maxima: Aw! Does somebody need a hug?  
  
K': Try to hug me and I'll fry your Canadian bacon ass.  
  
Vanessa *to Maxima*: He really needs a girlfriend.  
  
Andy: Do your best, okay?  
  
Mai: I will! Thanks for the support and the apology, Andy. *to K'* You ready to dance, K'reep?  
  
K': Yeah, sure. Whatever.  
  
ROUND 2- FIGHT!  
  
Right from the get-go, a furious battle between the two took place. Trading kicks, punches, throws, and special attacks, it looked as though neither person would give in, until...  
  
Mai: RYUU ENBU! What the...?!?  
  
K' grabbed ahold of the tail end of Mai's outfit as she performed her Ryuu Enbu attack.  
  
K': Heh-heh! Your attack plus me wearing fire-proof gloves equals you going for a spin. *starts spinning Mai around*  
  
K' continued to pick up speed as he spun Mai Shiranui around.  
  
K': I wonder if Shiranui ninjas can fly.  
  
Suddenly, the tail end of Mai Shiranui's outfit tore off, sending her flying toward a shop window.  
  
K': Oops.  
  
Mai: NOOOOOOO!!! *CRASH!!* *crashes right through the shop window and into the store*  
  
Announcer: Oh my! It looks like K' has sent Mai on a little shopping trip.  
  
Andy: MAI! *runs inside store* Are you okay? Speak to me!  
  
Mai *dazed*: Look, Andy. They've got your-size boxes on sale. *falls unconscious*  
  
Andy: A-heh. *sweat drop*  
  
WINNER: K'!  
  
K': Good fight. Probably would've lasted longer had Mai not taken a sudden shopping trip.  
  
Announcer: This is it, folks. If Kasumi Todoh wants to keep her teams' hopes alive, she's going to have to go through Ramon, Vanessa, and a half- baked K'.  
  
K': Hey! What do you mean "half-baked"?!  
  
Maxima: You did take a serious beating in the last round.  
  
K': Piff! I'm still standing and speaking coherently, aren't I?  
  
Maxima: True. Now go out there and finish Kasumi so we can move on.  
  
K' *to Kasumi*: Ah, Kasumi Todoh. Master of the Todoh fighting style. Sucks for you that I'm your first (and last) opponent. Give up now and avoid the humiliation of getting pummeled like your last two teammates were.  
  
Kasumi: Never! I don't know how powerful you really are, but I refuse to back down. In the name of the Todoh fighting style, I will defeat you!  
  
K': What? No witty, original comeback? You disappoint me.  
  
ROUND 3- FIGHT!  
  
Kasumi started things off with her Piled Hitter (a.k.a. Ecstacy Crunch) attack, but K' easily avoided it.  
  
K': *thinking to himself while dodging attack* Move to the left...  
  
Kasumi tried the same attack again, but once again, K' evaded it.  
  
K': *thinking to himself while dodging attack* ...move to the right...  
  
Kasumi then tried a flying kick, but missed K' by a few inches.  
  
K': *thinking to himself while dodging attack* ...move back, move forward, and do a Crow Bite. *performs Crow Bite on Kasumi, sending her flying a few feet*  
  
As K' moved in to deliver more punishment onto Kasumi, she called out her striker, Yuri, who threw K' off-balance with her Chou Upper. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kasumi got back up, ran towards K', and tried to grab him. K' countered this with his Iron Trigger, followed up with his Second Shoot, tossed his glasses toward Kasumi, and performed his Chain Drive DM on her. Down, but not out, Kasumi struggled to her feet.  
  
Kasumi *dazed*: I'm... not... finished... yet...  
  
K': Oh, you will be. *performs his Minute Spike, knocking her to the ground* Maxima, go finish her off.  
  
Maxima: Sure thing, K'.  
  
Calling out his striker, Maxima rocketed into the air and was about to perform his Bunker Buster. Too weak to get up in time, Kasumi's eyes widened as Maxima closed in on her.  
  
Yuri *shocked*: My god! She'll be crushed to death if he lands on her! STOP THE FIGHT! She can't take anymore punishment! *throws towel onto the battlefield*  
  
Hearing that the fight was over, Maxima slowed himself to a stop using the jump jets on his boots, and landed just a few inches short of where Kasumi lay.  
  
Announcer: And that's it! Unable to continue fighting, the Female Fighters team surrenders, thereby making K' the winner, and advancing the Heroes Team to the second round.  
  
Maxima *to Kasumi*: Let me help you up. *picks up Kasumi*  
  
Announcer: What a display of showmanship! Maxima is helping Kasumi to the ambulance.  
  
Yuri: Thanks, Maxima. I appreciate it. *hops on the ambulance with Kasumi*  
  
Maxima: You're welcome.  
  
K': Hmph. You're just a big softy, Maxima.  
  
On the ambulance:  
  
Kasumi *to Yuri*: Why. why did you stop the fight?  
  
Yuri: If I didn't throw in the towel, you would've been crushed like a grape. Just because you're my rival doesn't mean I'm going to watch you die if you get into danger. You're my teammate, and that means I have to look out for you, whether I like it or not. Hey, don't feel too bad. Aside from Mai, none of us (not even myself, possibly) were able to keep up with K'. It was simply the luck of the draw that we had to fight him first, and we got the short end of the stick. So what if he beat us? There's always time to train for next year, and who knows, maybe next time, we won't be so unfortunate. *thinking to herself* Or have an incredible lame fighter, like Hinako..  
  
Kasumi: Thanks for caring, Yuri.  
  
Yuri: Ah, don't mention it.  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious stranger on a bike rode up to the moving ambulance.  
  
Art Of Fighting Team Fan: HA-HA! Serves you right for quitting the Art Of Fighting team and forming your own team. I'm glad you didn't have to fight, because without your old teammates, you're nothing but a bratty little girl compared to the manly Kyokugen guys (and King). Hinako sucked, Kasumi sucked, and you sucked big ti.  
  
Angered by the fan's incessant rambling, Yuri picked up a syringe, opened up the window, and tossed it right into the fan's midsection, sending him careening off of his bike and into oncoming traffic.  
  
Kasumi: Who was that?  
  
Yuri: Some overzealous anti-Yuri fan. I took care of him, though. We'll be at the hospital soon, so get some rest, and I'll see you in a little while.  
  
Yuri exited the ambulance as the Paramedics wheeled Kasumi out of the ambulance and into her hospital room.  
  
Announcer: What a dark day this has been for the Female Fighters team. Not only did they have the unfortunate luck of fighting K' in the first round, their newest member, Hinako, was also the first person to fall before his might. That's surely going to hurt her reputation. And even as I speak, you can see all the feminists and Female Fighters team fans exiting the stadium with their heads held in shame. Anyways, next up is the Benimaru Team versus the Korean Team.  
  
WHOA! Where do you think you're going?! Sure, the Female Fighters team is toast, but this prequel story isn't over yet. We now switch gears to the Benimaru and Heroes Teams' stories, already in progress...  
  
As the tournament wore on, the Benimaru and Heroes Teams continued their climb to the top, until they both reached the finals, where they were set to take on each other.  
  
At the Southtown Aquatarium (combination Aquarium/Planetarium, after budget cuts forced the merger):  
  
K': Are you sure that's her?  
  
Maxima: Yup, that's the "Anti-K'" N.E.S.T.S. has created.  
  
Vanessa: Really? She looks like a lost little girl to me. I'd better go ask her. *walks up to Kula*  
  
Kula *singing*: Fishies. Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na fishies.  
  
Vanessa: Excuse me, little girl. Are you the "Anti-K'"?  
  
Suddenly, Foxy and Diana materialized in front of her.  
  
Diana and Foxy: Who wants to know, old hag?  
  
Vanessa *angered*: Old... hag?!!  
  
Kula *to Diana and Foxy*: Stop it, you two! You might give Granny here a heart attack.  
  
Vanessa *angry*: GRANNY?!!! I'm only 30 years old!  
  
Kula *impersonating Vanessa*: W-Where am I? What happening? Where's my false teeth?  
  
Vanessa *angry*: That tears it! I'm sending you home to Momma in a LUNCHBOX!!! *charges toward Kula*  
  
Kula: Uh-uh-uhh! *creates sheet of ice underneath Vanessa, causing her to lose her footing*  
  
Kula then leapt onto Vanessa and pummeled away at her with boxing gloves made out of ice. She then finished her off by kicking her and sending her careening into the bottom rail of the "Tropical Fish" tank, rendering her unconscious.  
  
Ramon: Oh no! Vanessa's out cold! Hang on, my love! I'll save you! *leaps into the air*  
  
Just as Ramon was about to dive in and attack Kula, Foxy and Diana moved in front of her and impaled Ramon in his shoulders with their swords. After pulling their swords and watching him drop to the ground, they carved the initials "F'D" on his chest.  
  
Kula: "F'D"? What does that stand for?  
  
Diana: It means "fudged".  
  
Kula: "Fudged?" I thought it stood for fu...*mmph!*  
  
Foxy: What have we told you about using foul language in public places? *removes hand from Kula's mouth*  
  
Kula: The only person it hurts is yourself.  
  
Foxy: Good. I'm glad that that's cleared up.  
  
Suddenly, Maxima appeared, guns blazing.  
  
Maxima: Die, Anti-K'!  
  
At that moment, Kula created an impenetrable shield of ice, blocking all of the bullets that were heading her (and her teammates) way.  
  
Maxima: Impressive, but see if you can block this. BUNKER BUSTER!  
  
Just as Maxima was about to land on Kula, she encased him in a giant block of ice, stopping him from crushing her, and trapping him in an icy shell. She then picked up the ice ball, and with a mighty blast, sent it (and Maxima) flying out of the Aquatarium.  
  
Kula: It's going, going... gone! *makes cheering noises*  
  
About a mile away, Maxima landed on top of a car somewhere in the middle of inner city Southtown.  
  
Hapless Bystander: My Datsun!  
  
Back at the Aquatarium, K' decided to make his grand appearance.  
  
K' *to Kula*: So, N.E.S.T.S. created you in order to kill me. I'm touched, but I ain't going down until N.E.S.T.S. goes down with me. If you think you can dish it out, bring it on!  
  
Diana: *shrugs* Suit yourself. Kula, ice this traitor.  
  
Kula: Yes, miss Diana.  
  
Diana: *looks at all the tourists watching the events unfolding* What are you people still doing here? Go on, beat it! Scram!  
  
Tourist 1: No way! We wanna see K' fight the new girl.  
  
Tourist 2: Go Ice Girl!  
  
Tourist 3: Kick K's karkass!  
  
Tourist 4: Melt that Ice Princess into a puddle, K'!  
  
Foxy: *pulls out gun and fires it into the air* Listen up! All of you have one minute to clear out of the Aquatarium! If you are not out within 60 seconds, I will fire this gun at the first person I see! Understood?  
  
With that, everyone in the Aquatarium fled for their lives, leaving the battlefield clear for K' and Kula.  
  
Kula: Let's dance!  
  
Seconds later, a huge battle erupted between the two competitors. It was like watching a showdown between the two elements, with K' representing fire, and Kula representing ice. At one point, Kula tried to trap K' within an ice cube, but K' burned his way out of the icy coffin, leaving only a giant puddle in it's wake. On and on, the two fought ferociously, all the while ravaging the Aquatarium. Eventually, K' spotted an opening, and was about to perform his Chain Driver SDM, when suddenly, Kula grabbed his glasses out of mid-air and leapt out of the way of the attack, forcing K' to collide into the "Shamutz The Whale" tank. The impact of the collision broke the tank open and sent water gushing everywhere, leaving Kula, Diana, and Foxy soaked, and K' trapped underneath the now-beached Shamutz.  
  
Kula: WAAAAAHHH!! I'm all wet!  
  
Diana *angered*: It took me three hours, THREE HOURS, to get the hair style I wanted, yet it only took 10 seconds and a flood of sea water to ruin it!!  
  
Foxy *while wringing out her hair*: Good thing Candy wasn't around for this. Otherwise, she would've short-circuited.  
  
Elsewhere, in the Aquatarium:  
  
Shingo: Oh no! K'-san's done for unless we do something!  
  
Seth: Relax, Shingo. K's still conscious, so it ain't over yet.  
  
Lin: ....  
  
K' *underneath Shamutz The Whale*: Get off me, you big tub of lard, or else we're both going to die painfully humiliating deaths!!  
  
Shamutz: WOOB! WOOB WOOB!  
  
Benimaru: I've got an idea! All of you, grab onto the ceiling.  
  
Shingo: Why?  
  
Benimaru: You'll see.  
  
Diana: We're running out of time. Kula, finish off K' so we can move on to our next objective.  
  
Kula: Right! Sorry, Shamutz.  
  
Just as Kula was about to put K' into a deep freeze...  
  
Kula: I hear footsteps! Who's there?!  
  
Benimaru: You did a good job taking care of K's team, now try me on for size!  
  
Emerging from the shadows, Benimaru rebounded off of the wall and towards Kula. Right when Kula was about to freeze Benimaru into next week...  
  
Benimaru: RAIKOU KEN!  
  
Kula *getting electrocuted*: YEEEOOOOOWWW!! *falls unconscious from being electrocuted*  
  
Shingo: YES! Benimaru-san beat the Anti-K! But how'd he do it?  
  
Seth: Simple. Water conducts electricity, and since the Anti-K was drenched and because her powers were water-based, it was only natural for her one weakness to be electricity. He had us grab onto the ceiling in order for us to avoid being electrocuted by the water below.  
  
Shingo: Oh. I see!  
  
K': Nice going, Benimaru, but next time, try not to electrocute me!  
  
Benimaru: Sorry. I thought that Shamutz was more than adequate protection from my electric attacks.  
  
Foxy: Curses! Beaten by electricity!  
  
Diana: You may have defeated our best operative, but the war is far from over! We'll get you for this someday, Benimaru. And another thing: can I have your autograph, please?  
  
Benimaru: *shrugs* Sure. *signs Diana's autograph book*  
  
Foxy: DIANA!  
  
Diana: What? I like collecting autographs, so sue me.  
  
Benimaru: *hands Diana her autograph book back* Here you go.  
  
Diana: Thanks... er, I mean, N.E.S.T.S. will crush you beneath its iron heel! *teleports off with Foxy and an unconscious Kula*  
  
One minute later, after freeing K' from Shamutz:  
  
Benimaru *to K'*: You'd better grab your teammates and get the hell out of here. This whole place is about to collapse.  
  
K': Good point. Let's bounce!  
  
Grabbing his respective teammates, K' and the Benimaru team fled the Aquatarium before the whole place caved in.  
  
Outside...  
  
K': Oh look. Here comes Maxima.  
  
Maxima: *GASP!* *PANT!* *PANT!* K'! What did I miss?  
  
K': Not much. Benimaru beat the Anti-K and I got crushed by a giant whale.  
  
Seth: We're going on ahead to the victory party being held at the Abandoned Factory in Bumsville. *to K' and Maxima* You guys better work on reviving your teammates; chances are it's a trap and we'll probably need backup.  
  
Shingo: See you after the party, K'-san!  
  
As the Benimaru Team headed off towards the Abandoned Factory, a lone figure emerged from the now-wrecked Aquatarium.  
  
Aquatarium Curator: WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THE DAMAGE?!?!?!?!  
  
Meanwhile, at the Ikari Warriors' Southtown Base:  
  
Operative 1: Sir! We've lost contact with the Aquatarium!  
  
Ling: Heh heh heh! Poor Shamutz!  
  
Heidern: What was that, Ling?  
  
Ling: Oh, I was just thinking about a recent episode of Family Guy. That show always cracks me up.  
  
Heidern: Right. Carry on.  
  
Outside of the Abandoned Factory *complete with flashing neon sign*:  
  
Seth: This looks like the place.  
  
Shingo: I'm not so sure about this, you guys. It could be a trap.  
  
Benimaru: Shingo, Shingo, Shingo. Have you been to a KOF tournament where the final match WASN'T a trap? Of course not! Besides, traps and plot twists make things so much more interesting.  
  
Benimaru, Seth, Shingo, and Lin entered the Abandoned Factory.  
  
Back at the Ikari Warriors' Southtown Base:  
  
Operative 1: The finalists team has entered the Abandoned Factory. That's odd; K' isn't among them.  
  
Heidern: Something's not right here.  
  
Ling: Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later. For now, Project 00 is under way.  
  
Heidern: Project 00? What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Ling: I'm talking about using the Zero Cannon the way it was meant to be used: as a tool for destruction!  
  
Heidern: Zero Cannon? You mean the giant satellite cannon capable of shooting a massive beam over a large radius of any given target?  
  
Ling: I don't remember giving you permission to speak!  
  
Heidern: Permission? I'm in charge here.... *numerous guns are pointed towards Heidern's head*  
  
Ling: Yeah, well not anymore.  
  
Operative 2: Sorry boss, but Ling promised us a huge pay raise.  
  
Heidern: So that's what this was all about? Getting huge pay raises all across the board?  
  
Ling: Oh, it's more than just that. MUCH more!  
  
Inside of the Abandoned Factory:  
  
Shingo: It looks like nobody's here.  
  
Seth: Wanna bet? Watch this. *slams door in front of Lin* *all the floodlights in the building come on; Guns N' Roses is blaring in the background*  
  
Zero: Welcome, King of Fighters champi...  
  
*Seth opens the door, causing all the lights and music to shut off* *Lin enters the building*  
  
Zero *irritated*: Don't do that!  
  
Lin *irritated*: You slam the door in my face again, and I swear, I will cut out your intestines and feed then to a pool of piranhas!  
  
Seth: Sorry. Just had to prove a point. *closes the door; lights and music come back on*  
  
Zero: *ahem* Welcome, King of Fighters cha... *voice is drowned out by "Welcome To The Jungle" blaring in the background*  
  
Benimaru: What? We can't here you.  
  
Zero: I said: Welcome, King of Fighters champio... *voice is once again cut off by Guns N' Roses*  
  
Shingo: I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that?  
  
Zero *angered* ARRRRR!! *pulls out handgun and shoots out the speaker* Now, where was I? Oh yes. Welcome, King of Fighters champions. You are all about to bear witness to a monumental ev... *voice is once again drowned out, this time by Aerosmith* *Zero shouts the F-word incredibly loud before pulling out a bazooka and blowing up the other speaker*  
  
Back at the Ikari Warriors' Southtown Base:  
  
Ling *angry*: WHO THE HELL KEEPS PLAYING THAT GODDAMN ROCK MUSIC?  
  
Private Raxel: Ha ha HA! You should've seen the look on your fa... *gets hit by a wrench tossed by Ling; falls unconscious*  
  
Ling *angry but slowly regaining cool*: Now then, are there any other interruptions? No? Good.  
  
Back at the Abandoned Factory:  
  
Zero: *SIGH!* To hell with it. Behold! *monitor comes on, showing the Zero Cannon*  
  
Seth: That's... the Zero Cannon! But how did...?  
  
Zero: Yes, I know what you're thinking. How did I acquire such an awesome weapon of incredible magnitude? Well, it wasn't easy, but a little bit of manipulation and a whole lot of connections really helped. *Zero emerges from the shadows*  
  
Seth *shocked*: Commander Ling?!  
  
Zero: Please. Call me, ZERO!  
  
Seth/Heidern: What have you done with Ling?!  
  
Zero: Let's just say he's taken a new job; one with perpetual job security. The Ling I used was nothing more than a clone; a puppet, if you will. See? *monitor comes on, showing Ling in the Ikari Warriors' central command center* Whatever I do, the clone does also. Watch. *raises right arm, raises left arm; the clone copies both* But that's not all. Watch this. *does a little tap dance; the clone copies it exactly*  
  
Lin: Enough talk! What's your real motive?  
  
Zero: So, the ninja finally speaks. I'm impressed. My real objective was to take control of the Zero Cannon and use it to blow up Southtown. Once that's complete, I shall blow up Ogdenville, then Podunk County, followed by Helena, Montana, on and on, until I reach my main target: Bismark, North Dakota!  
  
Benimaru: So that's N.E.S.T.S. big plan? To blow up minor towns one by one until only the big cities remain?  
  
Zero: N.E.S.T.S.? They are nothing more than just another pawn in my game. The real king of this chess table is ME!  
  
Seth: Zero, you're going to pay for what you've done to Ling! And once we destroy the Zero Cannon, I'm going to Riverdance on your grave.  
  
Zero: You think you're worthy to dance on my corpse? Then show me what you're really made of! By the way, there's a generator somewhere beneath this building. It is used to siphon your energy into the Zero Cannon. Every time you fight me, the suit I'm wearing transfers your power from you to my suit, to the generator, and up to the Zero Cannon. So feel free to fight me as long as you like; you'll only end up giving me more power in the end.  
  
Shingo: Are you done talking yet? I'm starting to fall asleep.  
  
Zero: Huh? Oh, yes, I'm done. By the way, I was the one who killed Krizalid.  
  
Shingo: What?! You killed Vash The Stampede?!  
  
Zero: What are you talking about?  
  
Benimaru: Don't mind Shingo; Vash The Stampede was the nickname he gave to Krizalid.  
  
Zero: *Ahem!* Yes, well, shall we begin?  
  
Benimaru: By all means, let's get this party started!  
  
And with that, the final battle was on.  
  
Meanwhile, K' and friends snuck underneath the Abandoned Factory in order to catch Zero by surprise. Instead, they soon came upon a massive generator. Elsewhere, Candy and the now-revived Kula took to the skies in order to stop the Zero Cannon from firing, while Diana and Foxy decided to give Zero a surprise visit.  
  
Back at the Abandoned Factory, Zero had put up a valiant defense, but in the end, he was no match for the Benimaru Team after Seth and Shingo pinned down his cape, leaving him open to a brutal beating by Benimaru and Lin. Just when they thought that it was over, Zero struggled to his feet.  
  
Zero *dazed*: It's... not... over... yet...  
  
Seth: What the hell are you taking about? We won, didn't we?  
  
Zero: Not quite. *pulls out switch* Prepare to be evaporated into powered milk!  
  
Benimaru: No, that line didn't quite work for me.  
  
Zero: Okay, how about, "It's fry-day for you, infidels!"?  
  
Seth: That's even worse that the last line.  
  
Zero: Hmmmm... what about, "Bathe in the light of a glorious new world!"  
  
Benimaru: Much better!  
  
Meanwhile, underneath the Abandoned Factory:  
  
Vanessa: The explosives are in place.  
  
Maxima: Excellent. Let's light this candle! *detonates explosives placed on the generator*  
  
Zero: Bathe in the light of a glorious new... *BOOM!*  
  
The explosion rocked the Abandoned Factory.  
  
Zero: What the hell?!?!!  
  
Suddenly, Diana and Foxy appeared in front of Zero.  
  
Foxy: End of the line for you, traitor.  
  
Swords drawn, Diana and Foxy sliced off both of Zero's arms.  
  
Diana: Say farewell to arms, Zero!  
  
*Foxy and Diana disappear*  
  
Seth: Ouch! Talk about being disarmed.  
  
Back at the Ikari Warriors Southtown Base:  
  
Heidern: You know, if all of you shoot me at once, the bullets will go straight through my head and hit you guys as well.  
  
Operative 2: Really?  
  
Taking advantage of his manipulated troops' doubt, Heidern knocked the guns out of the people in front of him, rapidly moved towards Ling, and performed his "Backstabbing" attack on him, terminating the clone.  
  
Heidern: Anyone else want a raise?  
  
Everyone dropped their guns and shook their heads left and right, afraid that they might be Heidern's next target.  
  
Heidern: Good. *picks up Ling's headset* Whip, status report.  
  
Outside of the Abandoned Factory:  
  
Whip *to Heidern*: It looks like someone's started the party without us. I'm going in to have a closer look.  
  
Heidern: Negative. It's too dangerous. Pull back now!  
  
Whip: Sorry, sir. I'm already in. Whip out.  
  
Heidern: Whip! Return to your position immediately! That's an order!  
  
Operative 1: We've lost contact with Whip, sir.  
  
Heidern: Dammit! Ralf, Clark, Leona! Move in to the Abandoned Factory and get Whip out of there at once.  
  
Ralf and Clark: Roger!  
  
Leona: Understood, sir.  
  
Elsewhere, Kula and Candy had taken to the air in order to disable the Zero Cannon.  
  
On top of the Zero Cannon:  
  
Kula *in space suit*: There's the control panel. One ice-cold injection ought to do it. *punches through the control panel and freezes up the Zero Cannon's innards* There! Zero Cannon disabled! Mission compl.  
  
A sudden explosion sent Kula flying off of the now-disabled Zero Cannon and hurtling toward Earth.  
  
Kula: HELP ME, CANDY!!  
  
Candy: She'll be burned to a crisp! Unless.  
  
Leaping off of the falling satellite, Candy descended to where Kula was, transformed herself into body armor for Kula, and protected her from re- entry. Upon impact with the Earth's surface, Candy shattered into a thousand pieces, yet Kula was alright.  
  
Back at the Abandoned Factory, all hell was breaking loose.  
  
Shingo: We'd better get out of here! The Zero Cannon's falling our way!  
  
Benimaru: How do you know this?  
  
Shingo: It says so on the monitor behind me.  
  
Just then, Whip crashed through one of the Factory's windows and appeared in front of the now-dying Zero.  
  
Shingo: Let's go, Benimaru-san!  
  
Benimaru: No way! I want to see the drama unfold!  
  
Whip: What's this? A Nine Inch Nails CD?!  
  
Zero *dying*: Yes. Encrypted on it is the Project 00 data, along with a few unreleased songs. But if you're looking for the answers to your lost past, they aren't here.  
  
Whip: *pulls out gun and points it at Zero's head* Where are they?!  
  
Zero *dying*: Kill me. and the answers go with me.  
  
*Whip shoots and kills Zero*  
  
Ralf *via Comm-Link*: Whip! Where are you? Come in!  
  
Whip *via Comm-Link*: Sorry, fellas. My time with the Ikari Warriors is up.  
  
Clark *via Comm-Link*: Time's up? What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Whip: Goodbye.  
  
Everyone leapt into the air as the Zero Cannon descended towards the Abandoned Factory. The ensuing explosion took out the Bumsville and Telemarketers Lane sections of Southtown, sent Benimaru's team clear of the wreckage, while K's team and Whip were buried underneath a ton of rubble.  
  
Outside:  
  
Ralf: WHHHIIIIPPP!!!  
  
Leona *to Heidern*: We lost Whip, sir. She's gone.  
  
Heidern: *Sigh.* Return to base. We have a lot of cleaning up to do.  
  
Outside of the now-wrecked Abandoned Factory, Benimaru and comrades were pulling themselves together after getting rocked by the massive explosion. Suddenly, a mysterious ninja appeared in front of them.  
  
Ron: Hey Lin! Way to kick Zero's ass!  
  
Lin *shocked*: It's. you!! But, you look. different!  
  
Ron: A slight genetic modification, thanks to my good friends at N.E.S.T.S. With their power fused with my Hizoku fighting style, I am now THE strongest ninja in the world!  
  
Lin: But what about the pride of the Hizoku clan?  
  
Ron: What about it, indeed. Let's just say I've thinned their ranks considerably. Now, all that's left of the Hizoku clan is you and a few others whom I have yet to find. Once I find and dispose of them, you'll be next.  
  
Benimaru: Not if I have anything to say about it! ELECTRIGGER! *performs Electrigger on Ron, but Ron disappears* What the?!? He transformed himself into a log!  
  
A few feet away:  
  
Ron: HA HA HA! Nice try, but you were too damn slow for my mad ninja skills! Until we meet again. *disappears*  
  
Benimaru: DAMMIT! *tosses log into the distance* *log hits Ron*  
  
Ron: OW! That hurt! I'm telling! *disappears for good*  
  
Benimaru *stunned*: Wait a second! I couldn't hit him with my Electrigger, yet I nailed him with an ordinary log? What gives?  
  
Seth: Looks like his mad ninja skills couldn't save him from that.  
  
All four of them laughed.  
  
Lin: Well, it's been fun, but I gotta run.  
  
Seth: Where are you going?  
  
Lin: To save the surviving members of my clan. See you next year. *disappears into the horizon*  
  
Seth: I guess he won't be attending the awards ceremony. Let's head on back to Southtown Stadium and claim our reward.  
  
Benimaru: That's the best thing I've heard all day.  
  
With that, the Benimaru Team headed off to Southtown Stadium to claim their prize.  
  
A short distance away, at the site where Candy and Kula crash-landed, Kula searched frantically for any pieces of Candy see could find. Suddenly, she came upon Candy's disembodied (and badly damaged) head.  
  
Kula: CANDY! *sob* Please. don't die on me!  
  
Candy *dying*: K. Kula? Friend?  
  
Kula *crying*: Yes?  
  
Candy *dying*: I. hurt.* *shuts down*  
  
Kula *devastated*: No! NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Diana and Foxy appeared in front of Kula.  
  
Diana: Don't worry, Kula. I'm sure the tech boys will be able to rebuild and restore Candy.  
  
Foxy: Yes. For now, let's scour the place for survivors and head for home.  
  
Kula *dries her tears*: Okay.  
  
Meanwhile, K' and friends were digging their way out of the rubble. The first person to emerge was Ramon, with Vanessa on his back.  
  
Vanessa *waking up*: Uhh. what happened?  
  
Ramon: You were knocked out by the explosion. After that, we had to dig ourselves out of the wreckage after the Zero Cannon fell on top of us. I had to carry you up and out of this mess, but at least we're finally in the clear.  
  
Vanessa: Where are the others?  
  
Ramon: They're lagging behind us, but they'll catch up soon enough.  
  
Vanessa: That's good to know. How are you holding up?  
  
Ramon: Me? I haven't felt more alive in ages. Being able to carry my one true love on my back is like a dream come true.  
  
Vanessa *embarrassed, thinking to herself*: Oh brother! At least no one else is around to see this.  
  
Suddenly, a tabloid photographer appeared in front of the couple.  
  
Tabloid Photographer: Say "Paparazzi"! *takes picture and runs off into the distance*  
  
Vanessa *humiliated*: Oh god! My husband's going to kill me when he sees this.  
  
Further back, Maxima was carrying an unconscious K' on his back, who was in the midst of an odd dream that involved himself, his younger sister, and a Halloween party from many years ago in which they were dressed up as Michelangelo and April O' Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  
  
Maxima: K'! Wake up!  
  
K' *waking up*: Huh?  
  
Maxima: You were shouting "Cowabunga dude!" in your sleep.  
  
K': I was?  
  
Maxima: Could it be a repressed memory?  
  
K': I don't know. *hops off of Maxima's back* At least we've reached the surface.  
  
As he and Maxima exited the wreckage, a lone figure caught K's eye.  
  
K' *surprised*: It's you! Sis!  
  
Whip *surprised*: Brother.?  
  
The two gazed at each other for a few drawn-out seconds before embracing each other.  
  
Maxima: Aw! How sweet! But K', are you sure she's your sister?  
  
K': It's gotta be her. She still has that same April O' Neil hairdo from so many years ago.  
  
Whip: April who?  
  
K': Never mind. The important thing is that we're reunited. *removes old, beat up glove and puts on new one* It's the start of a new beginning. Now let's go crush some N.E.S.T.S. bases. You ready, sis?  
  
Whip: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Maxima: Are you serious, K'? There are only three of us.  
  
K': It won't be easy, but with you and my sis by my side, it'll certainly be a little easier.  
  
With that, K', Maxima, and Whip headed off for parts unknown.  
  
A few moments later, at the same location:  
  
Kula: I got K's glove! You're going to make me a small fortune on eBay!  
  
Diana: I guess it doesn't take much to make her happy. So, do you think we should follow K' and traitors?  
  
Foxy: Are you kidding? If we captured/killed them now, we'd be out of a job. Believe me, there are few job opportunities out there for ex- N.E.S.T.S. operatives.  
  
Diana: You're right. Let's get out of here. *pulls out device which summons the N.E.S.T.S. Quadjet to them* *Diana, Kula, and Foxy get on board*  
  
Foxy: What a day. *to Kula* Wanna go grab some candy?  
  
Kula *saddened*: Candy? *bursts out into tears* WAAAAAAHH!!  
  
Diana *annoyed*: Nice going, Foxy! Now we have to put up with this for the entire flight home!  
  
Foxy: Not to worry. I came prepared for such an emergency. *to Kula* Hold still. *pulls out tranquilizer dart and jabs it into Kula's right arm, sending her to dreamland*  
  
Diana *angered* What the hell did you just do?!?  
  
Foxy: You said you didn't want to put up with her sobbing, so I decided to send her to slumberland with a tranquilizer dart.  
  
Diana: Oh, I can't wait to see how badly Big Boss punishes you!  
  
The trio flew off into the horizon.  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER, at a N.E.S.T.S. compound in an unknown location, Diana, Foxy, Kula, Angel, and Candy 2.0 were gathered inside of a giant laboratory, about to bear witness to N.E.S.T.S. newest creation.  
  
Dr. Reika Akatsuki: Recently, I surmised that in order to defeat K', we must create someone like him, only better. With that, I present to you: K2!  
  
*K2 emerges from a giant Bio-Tube, already fully clothed*  
  
K2: Oh yeah! I'm ready to amp it up. to the EXTREME!!! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: O-kay. let's try K3.  
  
K3: 'Sup, everyone? *walks towards Dr. Akatsuki* Hey, Science chick! I've got a hypothesis for you: you are going to be great in bed! AOOOOWW! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: Moving on to K4.  
  
K4: Yo! Yo! Yo! K4 be all up in 'dis, yo! I be ready to be getting my shizang on with any of you fine N.E.S.T.S. honeys! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
*hours later*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K1976.  
  
K1976: Disco K likes disco music! Do the hustle! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
*minutes later*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K1991.  
  
K1991: I'm as cool as ice, ice, baby! I'm too legit to quit! Can't touch this! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
*hours later*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K3000.  
  
K3000: This movie sucks! What do you think, Crow? *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
Kula *dozing off*: Ugh! How much longer do we have to do this?  
  
Candy 2.0: Judging by my calculations, I'd say about another six hours.  
  
Kula: *Groan!* At least Angel's enjoying herself.  
  
Angle *chanting*: Bring on more guys! Bring on more guys!  
  
*hours later*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K5839.  
  
K5839: Ha! My level 20 knight is more powerful than your level 17 mage! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K5840.  
  
K5840: Hi! I'm the guy who green-lighted all of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen's films! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
*hours later*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K7895.  
  
K7495: Go! Go! Power Rangers! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K7896.  
  
K7496: Dude! You're getting a Dell! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
*hours later*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K9998.  
  
K9998: Let's go, Liger-Zero! *BUZZ!* *clone explodes*  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: K9999.  
  
K9999: Where is K'?! When I find him, I will slice his head off, place it on a stick, and carry it with me as a reminder for those who would dare oppose ME!  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: Perfect!  
  
Angel: *GASP!* He looks just like Tetsuo from Akira! He's SO cute! We have a winner!!  
  
Kula: I don't know. He looks kind of psychotic.  
  
Diana: That's exactly the type of person we need to defeat K'. Dr Akatsuki, prepare K9999 for mental conditioning within 24 hours.  
  
Dr. Akatsuki: Acknowledged.  
  
FIVE MONTHS AND 29 DAYS LATER, at the Chinese District of Southtown:  
  
Hinako: But that's not all that happened to me at the King of Fighters 2000 tournament last year. Two days after my fight with K', I checked out of the hospital and went to go see my teammates. On the way there, some little kid named Jan asked me if I was Hinako. I said "Yes", and he said, "You suck!". That was pretty much the capper on my big King of Fighters debut.  
  
Li Xiangfei: Ouch! Getting burned by a little kid must've hurt.  
  
Hinako: Actually, it inspired me to train harder, to make sure that I don't do as badly as I did last year. And with you, Mai and King on our team this year, we'll be going to the top in no time, while K' will be going to the very bottom!  
  
Xiangfei: You said it, Hinako. This calls for a celebration. To the nearest Chinese restaurant!  
  
A short distance away, a mysterious group of strangers in an unmarked van were watching the two girls from afar.  
  
Vice *spying on Xiangfei and Hinako*: Enjoy your celebration while you still can.  
  
Mature: Soon, the Female Fighters team will be short two members. Is the voice modulator ready?  
  
Yashiro Nanakase: It sure is, and so is the helicopter.  
  
Chris: Good thing we decided to pick up all that junk at the Ikari Warriors Garage Sale.  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki: When the hell do I get paid?!  
  
Shermie: You'll get your payment once the mission is over. Besides, it's not like you've got anything better to do.  
  
Vice *spying on Xiangfei and Hinako*: Better savor your meal, twerps; it'll be your last!  
  
THE END (OF THE BEGINNING)!  
  
I know what you're thinking. "Why the abrupt ending?" Hey! I said this was a prequel fanfic, didn't I?! Go to the links below to continue the story:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=571668 http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=678195  
  
And with that, I'd like to say thank you to Maria Ray, Vulpine Ninja, Mallow64, Chaser-Cya, Igatona, Jay, Seven Poisons, Anya Bolton, Box Turtle, and Wendy Patry for all of their kind words.  
  
To Susan Meyer: Thanks for the illustration at Otakon 2002! I love it! To Lauren Nicolo: If you read this, please send me feedback. To my fans I met at Otakon 2002 (all three of you) : Thanks for the kind feedback! To Max and Alex Fauth: You guys took my fanfic seriously enough to MST it?! I'm flattered and insulted! Please write back so we can discuss this. And to all the other fans: So, how does this quickly-written fanfic compare to my longer works? Please let me know and I'll either start churning out fanfics as a faster pace, or I'll take my time polishing one fanfic at a time.  
  
Please send feedback to insaneben@yahoo.com. See you next time! 


End file.
